1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game ticket scratching devices and more particularly pertains to a new game ticket scratching device for scraping lottery tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game ticket scratching devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,181 describes a device having an end for scratching a ticket and a fan therein for pulling the scratched debris into a housing. Another type of game ticket scratching device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,303 that again includes an adapted for scratching a ticket and for pulling the debris into a housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,382 includes a device having an unique shape for scratching a lottery ticket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is well adapted for removing the opaque coating, typically made of a latex material, that is positioned on a lottery ticket for covering game chance. The device is preferably an automated scratching device so that the user of the device need not do the scraping of the coating.